Podemos ver sentido no sofrimento?
thumb|left|400px Richard Rice Podemos ver sentido nos desapontamentos e sofrimentos que a vida nos traz? Podemos reagir valente e criativamente às nossas perdas? Ás vezes a resposta é clara, e às vezes não.1 Anos atrás, o presidente de uma companhia para qual eu trabalhava prometeu-me um cargo melhor do qualquer outro em minhas expectativas. Mas quando sua carta oficial chegou, semanas mais tarde, dizia que as coisas tinham mudado e que em vez disso eu iria para outro lugar. Fiquei amargamente desapontado. Perguntei-me por que Deus me tinha decepcionado. Depois de uns poucos meses, contudo, reconheci que minha nova situação era melhor do que aquela que eu havia esperado. Aquilo que parecia um revés tornou-se uma bênção, e fiquei agradecido pela direção de Deus em minha vida. Experiências como essa inspiram a convicção de que há um propósito por trás das aparentes tragédias que nos advêm. Deus as envia ou as permite ou, pelo menos, as usa em nosso benefício. Como Paulo diz: “Todas as coisas contribuem, juntamente para o bem” (Romanos 8:28). De outro lado, há casos de sofrimento que resistem a esse padrão animador. Nos últimos três anos, por exemplo, um colega de universidade perdeu seu filho num desastre de avião; a filha de outro amigo foi brutalmente assassinada; uma colega de ensino morreu de câncer, deixando o marido e duas crianças pequenas, e um adolescente que conheço ficou tetraplégico quando fraturou o pescoço numa colisão de veículos. Podemos ver a mão de Deus nos desapontamentos menores da vida, mas que fazer com o sofrimento imponderável ou “males medonhos” como um escritor os denomina? Em casos como esses, a perda é catastrófica; ela supera qualquer bem possível que dela poderia resultar. Assim, onde está Deus quando a dor é profunda? Por que Ele não nos protege da dor e nos livra do mal? A questão é tão velha como o tempo e tão atualizada como os cabeçalhos do jornal da manhã. Nada é mais contundente do que o sofrimento. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele sobrevém a cada um e sempre traz consigo questões perturbadoras. Em seu famoso best-seller sobre o assunto, o rabino Harold Kushner afirma: “Há uma só questão que realmente importa: por que coisas ruins acontecem para gente boa? Qualquer outra conversação teológica é intelectualmente distanciadora.”2 É curioso que o sofrimento parece tomar-nos de surpresa. Nada é mais óbvio do que o fato de todas as pessoas sofrerem. Todavia, nada parece mais incompreensível do que o nosso sofrimento. O escritor William Saroyan teria dito: “Eu sabia que todo o mundo morre. Mas em meu caso, pensei que haveria uma exceção.” A realidade é que não há exceções. Nem para gente boa e tampouco para os cristãos. Cedo ou tarde todos temos de sofrer. As pessoas reagem ao sofrimento de maneiras estranhamente diferentes. Para alguns, o sofrimento é um tremendo desafio à fé. Para os filósofos, ele é a maior dificuldade que a religião tem de enfrentar. Um diz que somente os argumentos ateísticos é que devem ser levados em consideração. Outro diz que o sofrimento imerecido é maior obstáculo à fé do que todas as objeções teóricas jamais imaginadas. O padecimento não merecido é a “rocha sobre qual repousa o ateísmo”. Ao mesmo tempo, ele algumas vezes tem um positivo efeito sobre a convicção religiosa. Muitas pessoas apegam-se mais a Deus quando sofrem. Uma mulher que gastou anos num hospital para moribundos diz que ninguém morre ateu. Todos os que ela conheceu se reconciliaram com Deus no final. A majestade de Deus e a realidade da vida O sofrimento é um problema que afeta particularmente os cristãos por causa de sua fé em Deus. Que fazemos com a discrepância aparente entre a majestade de Deus e as realidades da vida? Se Deus é sumamente poderoso e boníssimo, por que o sofrimento? Um Ser perfeito poderia criar o mundo que quisesse. Se tal ser existisse, não eliminaria ou impediria Ele o sofrimento; ou pelo menos o limitaria? Historicamente as pessoas têm enfrentado o problema de dois modos básicos: Um é a remoção do sofrimento para fora da vontade de Deus, sustentando que o Senhor não é responsável por ele. A versão mais popular dessa abordagem apela ao livre-arbítrio. Deus dota Suas criaturas com a capacidade de obedecer ou desobedecer. Elas desobedeceram e o mundo agora sofre as conseqüências. Assim, é a rebelião das criaturas que explica os sofrimentos do mundo. Deus não o causou nem o quis. Nunca foi o plano de Deus que sofrêssemos. A resposta contrária é colocar o sofrimento dentro da vontade de Deus. As coisas podem parecer como estando fora de controle, continua essa linha de pensamento, mas Deus, não obstante, tudo dirige e tudo que acontece tem seu lugar em Seu plano. Podemos não compreender por que Deus faz o que faz, mas podemos ter certeza de que é tudo para o melhor. Tudo por que passamos, mesmo os capítulos mais escuros de nossas vidas, é justamente do que precisamos. Eventualmente, veremos que o caminho de Deus é perfeito. Toda resposta provoca questões num ciclo infindo de ponto e contraponto filosófico. Tais discussões servem a um propósito, mas seu valor auxiliar em face de nosso próprio sofrimento é limitado. Toda teoria filosófica naufraga nas rochas do sofrimento humano concreto. Como Dostoevsky viu, todas as teorias no mundo desmoronam diante da miséria de um só sofredor. No livro, The Brothers Karamazov o céptico Ivan desafiou seu irmão Aloysha, uma alma inocente que se tinha tornado monge: “Imagine que você esteja construindo o edifício do destino humano com o objetivo da fazer as pessoas felizes no final, de lhes dar paz e descanso por último, mas para isso você precisa inevitavelmente torturar apenas uma criatura mínima, ... edificar Universo sobre o fundamento de suas lágrimas — você concordaria em ser o arquiteto em tais condições? Diga-me a verdade.” Depois de uma longa pausa, Aloysha finalmente disse, “Não, eu não concordaria”.3 Nem nós também. Nenhuma explicação torna o sofrimento inteligível. De fato, há mesmo casos quando a religião o torna pior. Os crentes têm toda espécie de “por que eu?” e “por que Deus?”. Perguntam-se por que as coisas deram errado. Os incrédulos têm menos expectativas, assim estão menos inclinados a sentir que a vida os desapontou. Quando não estamos obtendo boas respostas a nossas perguntas, o problema nem sempre está com as perguntas. Pode ser a pergunta que estamos fazendo. O sofrimento não é apenas um enigma teológico ou filosófico. É o maior desafio que uma pessoa tem de enfrentar. E a menos que achemos um modo de achar respostas em nível pessoal, nossas teorias sobre sofrimento não valerão muito. A história cristã A cruz e a ressurreição de Jesus estão no centro da história cristã, e são fundamentais para uma resposta cristã ao sofrimento. Segundo os evangelhos, Jesus abordou a cruz com medo e apreensão. Na noite que precedeu Sua crucifixão, Ele ferventemente orou para que Deus O poupasse do cálice amargo que O esperava. Não obstante, teve de suportar a cruz, e Seu grito de desamparo, “Meu Deus, meu Deus, por que me abandonaste?” revela a angústia que Lhe esmagou a vida. Com Sua ressurreição, naturalmente, Jesus quebrou o poder da morte, inverteu a condenação da cruz, e reuniu-Se com o Pai. A cruz ressalta a inevitabilidade do sofrimento neste mundo. Jesus não evitou o sofrimento. Tão pouco o podemos nós. A angústia de Jesus também confirma nossa intuição básica de que o sofrimento é errado. Há uma anormalidade trágica em nossa existência. Sabemos que somos susceptíveis de sofrer e morrer; também sentimos que não fomos feitos para isso. A cruz também indica a solidariedade de Jesus conosco em nosso sofrimento. Lembra-nos de que nunca estamos sós, não importa quão escura e opressiva nossa situação possa ser. Porque Jesus suportou a cruz, nada pode nos acontecer que Ele mesmo não tenha experimentado — dor física, separação da família e dos amigos, a perda dos bens terrenos e da reputação, a animosidade daqueles que procuramos ajudar, mesmo isolamento espiritual — Ele experimentou tudo isso. Se a cruz nos lembra que o padecimento é inevitável, a ressurreição nos assegura que o sofrimento nunca tem a última palavra. Jesus não podia evitar a cruz, por causa de Sua promessa de salvar a humanidade. O túmulo vazio é nossa garantia de que o sofrimento é temporário. A partir da perspectiva da esperança cristã, o tempo virá quando o sofrimento será coisa do passado. A Cruz e a Ressurreição são inseparáveis. Sem a ressurreição, a cruz seria o último capítulo triste em uma vida nobre. A morte de Jesus apenas ilustraria o fato implacável de que os bons muitas vezes morrem cedo, com seus sonhos não realizados e suas esperanças frustradas. À luz da ressurreição, contudo, a cruz é uma grande vitória, o ato central na resposta divina ao problema do sofrimento. Assim, a ressurreição transforma a cruz. Torna a tragédia em triunfo. Inversamente, a ressurreição precisa da cruz. Vista isoladamente, ela parece oferecer um escape fácil dos rigores deste mundo. Levar-nos-ia a buscar um desvio em volta das dificuldades da vida. Se Deus tem poder para ressuscitar os mortos, Ele certamente poderia apartar de nós a dor e tristeza e impedir que sofrêssemos. Mas antes da ressurreição vem a cruz. E isso nos força a reconhecer que Deus muitas vezes nos conduz através de perigos, e não em volta deles. Ele não promete arrebatar-nos milagrosamente do perigo. Assim como Jesus teve de levar Sua cruz, Seus seguidores têm de levar a sua igualmente (ver Mateus 16:24). Sua promessa de estar conosco em nossos sofrimentos também nos convida a estarmos com Ele em Seus sofrimentos. Enfrentando o sofrimento francamente Fazendo do sofrimento de Jesus o centro de nossa resposta ao sofrimento leva a várias conclusões importantes. Lembra-nos de que o sofrimento é real e que ele não fazia parte do plano original de Deus. Sofrimento é a perda de coisas boas. Às vezes resulta de nossas próprias escolhas. Nossa reação instintiva ao sofrimento, “Ó, não. Isto não é justo. Isso não devia me acontecer!” Devíamos afirmar este sentimento. Não fomos feitos para sofrer. Esta intuição exclui algumas das coisas que as pessoas dizem aos sofredores: “Comparados com os problemas de outros, o seu não é tão grave.” “Suas aflições são todas para o melhor. Um dia você compreenderá”. “Tudo acontece por uma razão. Deus quer lhe ensinar uma lição importante”. Às vezes as coisas resultam no melhor, é verdade, mas às vezes não. Às vezes são más, e assim ficam. O Livro dos Salmos dá plena expressão às profundezas da dor humana. De fato, mais da metade dos salmos tratam do “panorama frígido do coração”, como um escritor se expressa. O historiador Martin Marty descreve a perda de sua mulher com câncer depois de trinta anos de casados. Durante os meses finais de sua hospitalização leram um salmo na hora da medicação à meia-noite. Ele lia os salmos de número par, ela lia os de número ímpar. “Mas depois de um dia particularmente penoso que judiou de seu corpo e de minha alma”, escreve ele, “não senti inclinado a ler um salmo particularmente sombrio, assim saltei-o”. “Que aconteceu com o salmo 88, disse ela, por que você o passou por alto?” “Pensei que você não o poderia suportar esta noite. Não estou certo que eu poderia. Não: estou certo que não poderia”. “Por favor, leia-o para mim”, disse ela. “Muito bem:...diante de ti tenho clamado de dia e de noite...Porque minha alma está cheia de angústia... Puseste-me no mais profundo do abismo; em trevas e nas profundezas...” “Obrigado”, disse ela, “Careço mais desta espécie”. “Depois daquela conversa... continuamos a falar”, Marty relembra, “de vagar e quietamente, na escuridão da meia-noite mas no calor de presença de um e de outro e conscientes da Presença. Concordamos que por vezes as passagens mais sombrias eram os sinais mais palpáveis da Presença e vieram no tempo pior. Quando chegamos à estaca zero, naturalmente queremos as palavras que consolam, os ditos que confortam, as vozes de esperança preservadas na página impressa. Mas elas dão sentido contra o fundo...de palavras escuras”.4 As pessoas têm o direito de enfrentar seu sofrimento abertamente. Precisam saber que Deus conhece e compreende sua provação. Num livro no qual respondia à perda de seu filho, o filósofo Nicholas Wolterstoff descreve a luta para “possuir” sua dor, como ele se expressa. “A prática ocidental moderna é de encobrir sua dor: pôr-lhe um fim, pô-la para trás, para prosseguir com a vida, esquecê-la, garantir que ela não se torne parte de nossa identidade”. Para compreender seu ponto de vista,temos apenas de pensar na maneira superficial com que repórteres falam de “curar” e “encerrar” poucas horas depois que uma tragédia ocorreu. “Minha luta”, disse Wolterstoff, “foi possuir minha dor, fazê-la parte de minha identidade: se você quer saber quem sou, você precisa saber que sou aquele cujo filho morreu”.5 Transcendendo o sofrimento Embora seja importante reconhecer que o sofrimento é real e que o sofrimento é injusto, é igualmente importante recusar dar ao sofrimento a última palavra. O sofrimento pode ser uma parte inescapável de nossa história, mas não toda a história. Podemos ser maiores que nossos sofrimentos. As pessoas transcendem seus sofrimentos de várias maneiras. Uma é recusando corajosamente que o sofrimento as domine. Este é o ponto central no livro bem conhecido de Viktor Frankl, Man’s Search for Meaning. Quando toda liberdade é tirada, uma liberdade sempre permanece — a liberdade de escolher nossa resposta. Quando não pudermos mudar nossa situação, somos desafiados a mudar a nós mesmos. E naturalmente, quanto maior o desafio, tanto maior precisa ser nossa coragem. Não importa quão desesperadora seja nossa situação, podemos superá-la recusando deixá-la definir nossa significância. Podemos ser maiores que nossos sofrimentos. O apelo à coragem repousa sobre a convicção de que o sofrimento não diminui nosso valor como seres humanos. Isso é especialmente importante que lembremos se dependemos de sucesso para um sentimento de significância pessoal. Quando meu sogro teve uma ponte de safena, uma de suas queixas depois da operação era o receio de que ele poderia não mais ser útil. Se ele não pudesse mais ser produtivo, sentia, a vida não valeria a pena ser vivida. Também transcendemos nossos sofrimentos quando reconhecemos que não sofremos sós. Deus está conosco em nossos sofrimentos. Segundo a fé cristã, a história de Jesus é a história de Deus mesmo, e seu auge é a crucifixão — um momento de agonia e isolamento. Há pessoas que crêem que Cristo sofreu para que não precisássemos sofrer. Mas a cruz representa solidariedade tanto como substituição. Cristo não sofreu apenas por nós, Cristo sofre conosco. A partir da perspectiva cristã, isso é um testemunho de que Deus está conosco em nossos sofrimentos, que nada do que nos acontece lhe é indiferente. A carta de Paulo aos Romanos contém a bela afirmação de que nada pode nos separar do amor de Deus em Cristo Jesus. Nem a morte, nem a vida, nem anjos, nem autoridades, nem coisas presentes ou futuras, nem poderes, nem altura, nem profundidade, nem nada mais em toda a criação — nada nos pode separar dEle (Romanos 8:35-39). Nenhuma destas coisas pode nos separar de Deus, não só porque Ele estará conosco quando elas passarem, mas porque Ele está conosco quando elas acontecem. Como o salmista se expressa: “Não temeria mal algum, porque tu estás comigo” (Salmo 23:4). A resposta da esperança O sofrimento não tem a última palavra para aqueles que têm confiança para o futuro, assim uma resposta eficaz para o sofrimento precisa sempre incluir esperança. Uma manifestação da esperança é o desejo poderoso de fazer o sofrimento servir algum alvo digno, usar a tragédia para um bom propósito. Quando Nicholas Green, um menino norte-americano, foi assassinado numa tentativa de assalto numa estrada na Itália, faz alguns anos, seus pais puseram seus órgãos à disposição de outros. Sua decisão salvou diversas vidas e transformou a atitude nacional quanto a doar órgãos. Queremos que nossas perdas valham algo. Não podemos permitir que abram lacunas no tecido da vida. Precisamos de algum modo remendá-las, aprender delas, crescer além delas. E a fé cristã suporta esta esperança com a segurança de que em tudo Deus opera para o bem (Romanos 8:28). A esperança cristã também nos dirige para um futuro além da morte, a um tempo quando o sofrimento será uma coisa do passado. Como Paulo a descreve, a morte é um inimigo — não é parte do desígnio divino. Mas é um inimigo vencido — seu poder foi quebrado e algum dia chegará ao término (I Coríntios 15:26). A ressurreição de Jesus é a promessa de Deus de que a morte não terá a última palavra. Assegura-nos de que o amor de Deus é bastante forte para vencer a morte e extirpar o sofrimento. Reunindo todas estas idéias dá-nos uma resposta à pergunta inicial. Se perguntamos, Qual é o significado do sofrimento? não há resposta, porque o próprio sofrimento não tem significado. Mas se perguntarmos, Podemos nós fazer sentido do sofrimento? A resposta é um sim ressonante! Com fé em Deus, podemos achar significado em, mediante e apesar do sofrimento. Richard Rice (Ph.D., University of Chicago Divinity School, escreveu quatro livros, entre eles The Openness of God e Reign of God, além de vários artigos. Seu endereço postal: Loma Linda University; Loma Linda, California 92350; E.U.A. E-mail: rrice@rel.llu.edu Notas e referências 1. Uma versão anterior deste artigo apareceu na edição da primavera de 1999 de Update, uma publicação do Centro para Bioética Cristã, Loma Linda University. 2. Harold Kushner, When Bad Things Happen to Good People (New York: Schocken, 1981), pág.6. 3. Dostoevsky, Feodor M., The Brothers Karamozov, Livro 5, capítulo 4, “Rebelion”. 4. Martin E. Marty, A Cry of Absence: Reflections for the Winter of the Heart (San Francisco: Harper, San Francisco, 1993, págs. xi-xii. 5. Nicholas Wolterstorff, “The Grace That Shaped My Life”, em Philosophers Who Believe: The Spiritual Journeys of Eleven Leading Thinkers, ed. por Kelly James Clark (Downers Grove, Illinois: InterVarsity, 1993), págs. 273-275.